


Tutor time!

by taopu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Humour, M/M, Romance, Shameless Smut, Student!Aomine, Tutor!Kagami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2377484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taopu/pseuds/taopu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine's grades are getting worse, so he had to take some extra lessons. But never does he think, that his tutor would change his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tutor time!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I'm back from vacation and present you this fic! I hope you'll enjoy it and please share your thoughts of it! I really am curious what you guys think of it. (This fanfic is inspired by Zawar's fanart)  
> It's by far my longest fanfic but I'm sure , I'll write more in the future.
> 
> And a very big thank you to Letti who once again read and corrected a bit my work.
> 
> Please enjoy!
> 
> Love, Taopu (*´w`*)

_That was unexpected_ , Aomine Daiki thought. The 18-years-old teenager had to improve his grades because really, at this point even Momoi's notes wouldn't work this time. His teacher suggested that he should hire a tutor who should help him preparing for the exams. If he failed then he would have leave the school (you can't repeat the school year).

But who would think that this would happen? Letting Kagami Taiga ride him like no tomorrow in his classroom was not what he imagined when he first got introduced by this 24-years old tutor. Or that he actually date him? Surely not Aomine Daiki. But he wasn't complaining if he received this amount of pleasure in his soul and body.

It first started when a teacher of Aomine told him that if his grades didn’t improve he either had to leave the school or attend cram school on his holidays. Of course those two options were a no-go for him so his teacher came up with the idea of hiring a tutor. She explained to Aomine that the tutor was a college student but used to go to the same school as him. He was intelligent and good at teaching, especially the complicated subjects. At some point she started to fangirl over him (Like how much of a gentleman and how handsome he was) so Aomine had to remind her why they were talking about him.

After some discussion they agreed she would introduce him next week and Aomine should take all of his tests with him. Saying his goodbye, Aomine was actually not very happy to get a tutor. He didn't care if his tutor was good or handsome, the only thing he knew was that his precious time would get shortened (for example playing basketball or reading the magazines of his beloved Mai-chan).

For a moment, he recalled what he knew about his tutor. His name was Kagami Taiga. 24 years old. Was a university student and even gave some courses there. Lived for a long time in America. And that's it. At the name, Taiga, he snorted a bit because wow, his parents had to have a sense of humor to give their son such a girly name (in his opinion).

While walking back, he met his childhood friend Momoi who of course, was very worried about his situation. Aomine just shrugged her off and for the rest of their walk home, he endured her nagging about everything and nothing.

Before he knew, the week was over and it was time he met his tutor. For some reason his heart beat a bit faster than usual when he was on his way to the teacher's room.

 _What the hell_ , he wondered.

When he arrived he knocked, then opened the door to move in. That's where he saw him.

Red-black hair, wore glasses like him, though Aomine's were thicker; tall and broad chest, wearing a white shirt and a red waistcoat with a tie, his trousers and shoes were completely black. The most striking were his eyes: A mix of red and chestnut and Aomine could feel they ooze passion and a kind of wildness. Nothing what he imagined when he just heard of him.

Without realizing, Aomine spaced out a bit until his teacher waved in front of his eyes. Regaining his composure, he finally paid attention. "This is Kagami Taiga , whom I was talking about last week. I hope the both of you will understand each other and work well together." She smiled at Aomine. "Now I leave you alone. In fifteen minutes I'll be back." And with that she left the room and only Kagami and Aomine were there.

It was an awkward silence but Aomine didn't know what to say. The only thing he knew was that this goddamn smirk on the red head's face was driving him nuts.

"So...you're Aomine Daiki, right?" Kagami broke the silence with a rhetorical question. "No, I'm just someone who walked into the wrong room and wants to leave,” The blue-haired boy gave a bored expression to hide his nervosity . Why did he feel like this? However he continued. "Of course I am! Geez, why asking such a stupid question?"

The smirk disappeared and Kagami said nothing for the next few seconds.His eyes were watching Aomine to observe him. From his feet to his head: They slowly and carefully following every movement and Aomine could feel those eyes on him. He shifted uncomfortably. Unable to take the silence, he groaned "What the fuck are you doing?".

"Obviously, I’m looking at you." Kagami replied nonchalantly and the smile reappeared. "Okay, enough with this, let's get down to business. Your teacher will come soon and we haven't discussed anything yet."

"What is there to discuss?" Aomine asked, a bit pissed off. Something about this guy made him feel...weird. "To discuss about when we meet for example? Or where your problems are? Good grief, I can somehow see why you fail." Kagami couldn't help but tease him.

"Shut up, asshole!" The insult was called out just to hide his embarrassment and this weird feeling in his chest since he has entered the room and saw this guy.

"Way to go for insulting your tutor after 3 minutes. Now come on, we have work to do." His voice changed and Aomine could tell that it was the best to be obedient for now.

They discussed about their schedule and came to the conclusion to meet up three times in a week which were Mondays, Wednesdays and Thursdays in the afternoon.

When Aomine handed his tests over to Kagami, the tutor looked through them and sighed. This was going to be a bit difficult. His grades were really bad and Aomine's most difficult subject was English. Taking this information, Kagami had to chuckle about that fact. This made Aomine's heart beat faster and he had no idea why.

"What's so funny?" Aomine asked.

"Oh nothing. Just thought it will be a little challenge for me that's all. My best subject is English, you know?" The smile on Kagami's face became wider as he answered the question.

Feeling the heat in his face, Aomine looked away. With every minute, his heart would beat faster and it was unnerving. Just why couldn't he calm down?

His teacher returned and after telling her how the both of them settled things out, she clapped her hands together and nodded contently about the results.

"I'll take those tests sheets with me so I can analyze them. See you on Wednesday then." Kagami bid his goodbyes and had given Aomine a grin before he left. Aomine stood there dumb struck and his mind went blank for a moment.

Holy shit, he actually looked handsome.

Holy shit, his smile was so beautiful.

Holy shit, what the hell did he just think.

"Aomine?" He turned to the voice who called him. "You may leave now your business here is over,” his teacher said.

Nodding, he left the room as well and walked to his class. Great. This would be just... great.

\--

It was Wednesday. After class finished, Aomine stayed since Kagami told him that they would hold their lesson in his classroom. Besides the clubs, the school was empty. Everyone who didn't go to clubs, went home.

 _Wish, I could go home now, too_ , Aomine sighed.

He changed his seat to go to the further ones since it would be just the two of them.

After 10 minutes his red haired tutor appeared and put his belonging on the teacher's desk.

"Hey." He greeted. Aomine just give a small nod and averted his eyes once again. He put his hand under his chin and sighed. This was going to be a long lesson, he knew it. Meanwhile, Kagami organized his stuff putting some papers and notes in a certain order. Grabbing a small chalk he wrote on the blackboard "English" and it was clear they would start with this subject.

 _"Are you ready for some English, Aomine?"_ Aomine's eyes widen a bit. He could barely understand what his tutor said but what him surprised more how fluent his English was. Then again, he forgot that he used to live in America. But it somewhat sounded really nice, these English words coming from Kagami. As an answer he nodded again and Kagami smiled at him.

 _"Okay then let's start then!"_ He exclaimed enthusiastically.

30 minutes passed since the lesson started and Aomine had to admit it wasn't that bad. Hell, he actually understood something when Kagami explained him the grammar and now he was ordered to do some exercises. If he couldn't understand something then there were either the notes on the blackboard or on his sheets; if they didn't help, he could ask Kagami then.

One hour and thirty minutes left before the lesson was over. They agreed that they spent two hours with a little break in between together for the tutorial.

Kagami caught a confused expression on Aomine's face. It seemed he was struggling with something but decided to do nothing for now. His troubled face made him actually cute.

On Kagami's part, Aomine seemed the guy who was lazy, obnoxious, not caring: an asshole. But when he was introduced to him for the first time he could tell that this was mask. He was able to catch the way Aomine behaved and Kagami was sharp enough to know that his student was attracted to him obviously. Besides, his true nature consisted of shyness (and a bit of helplessness). Not that he minded, Aomine's type and looks were exactly his taste and yes he was gay, not that he had to declare it to the whole world.

Anyway, the red haired tutor decided to tease him a little. Who knows where the future led them? (Obviously to the point where they started to date each other but we will get to that soon enough.)

Time passed and the blue haired boy decided to ask him for now (he wasn't in the mood to be an asshole). Kagami gladly helped him.

\--

"So Dai-chan, I heard your tutor actually does a good job at teaching you?" Momoi grinned when she sat next to him during lunch break. It was the third week since he has had a tutor and things were actually better now. His grades improved a lot and Aomine would have boasted over this if it wasn't for Kagami. If he hadn't helped him he wouldn't have been this good by now so he remained silent about that.

Aomine waved his hand while eating his food. "Yeah, yeah whatever,” he said with a bored tone to mask his satisfaction. Momoi of course knew that but pretended to know nothing about it.

But in all honesty, he really enjoyed the time with Kagami. They talked occasionally about random things and found out that they both liked and played basketball a lot.

"Maybe we can play a one-on-one one day." Kagami chuckled and the idea wasn't actually that stupid.

Naturally Aomine responded "Oh, eager to get your ass beaten? I'm actually pretty good." He taunted Kagami. A smirk appeared on the redhead's face. "Someone is confident. Well, why not this weekend? Then we will see who is better.”

In the weekend they played their promised one-on-one. Before they started playing, Aomine had realized that he saw for the first time Kagami wearing casual clothes : Basketball shorts, a tanktop and red Jordans. In their lessons he wore most of the time elegant clothes like some kind of suit. And wow, he still looked so damn good.

Recently, Aomine couldn't stop thinking about Kagami. It has been three weeks and he came to the fact that he started to fall for Kagami which was a catastrophe for Aomine. What was so good about this guy anyway? Definitely not his good looks, his bright smile, his sexy smirk, his sense of humor or just him being him.

 _No, no, no this can't be happening_ , Aomine thought.

But his trail of thoughts got interrupted when a basketball came with high speed to him. With quick reflexes, he managed to catch the ball. Looking at the one who threw the ball to him, he smirked. "Are you really this eager to get your ass beaten, Kagami?"

"We will see, Aomine!" So they played and had a great time. Neither of them were giving up, giving their best and played until sunset. Passion, joy and fire were in their eyes as they continued with their match. At the end Kagami barely won. He threw a fist in the air, showing that he won and how content he was. Aomine still was busy catching up his breath, his hands on his knees. Their one-on-one was really intense and weirdly enough he was okay being the one who lost. He was able to give his all and he enjoyed it immensely.

When he stood up Kagami offered him a bottle of water and accepted it. Really, he had a damn good time with him and he wished that he could stay longer with him.

Soon enough Kagami caught him off guard when he asked Aomine to go to his place so they could eat together. Apparently his wish actually came true.

The blue haired teenager accepted his offer and they both went to his house.

As they arrived at his apartment, Aomine was amazed at how huge Kagami's place was: The living room and kitchen were in one, big room; from the living room on was a balcony and a hallway with four rooms. Kagami walked into the kitchen then and started to cook, which earned him a surprise look by Aomine.

"You can cook?"

"Well, yeah, since I live alone. I must survive somehow, right?" The redhead laughed. "By the way you can shower here if you want. There are some fresh towels. I'll give you some of my clothes. Later on you can sit on the couch and watch TV if you want until I'm finished."

He did what he was told and went to the bathroom, which was also very spacious.

15 minutes later, Aomine returned to the living roommade refreshed and made himself comfortable. Sometimes Kagami asked a few question about what Aomine would preferred to eat and what he disliked. Other than that they stayed silent but it was okay. Both of them were comfortable enough to no speak for a while, they could make it up in no time.

For a short amount of time Kagami disappeared in the shower and came back turning off the stove.

Serving the meal and turning off the TV, Kagami proved Aomine his cooking skills when his student tasted his homemade food. His eyes widen and soon enough he started to dig in.

"This tastes really awesome!" He couldn't get enough of it and the sight of Aomine stuffing himself with his food made Kagami smile. It made his heart melt to see such an adorable Aomine.

Kagami noticed a rice grain on the corner of the younger boy's mouth and as a reflex he leaned over the table and grabbed the rice to put it in his mouth. That was when Aomine stopped eating.

He lowered his head and he could tell his face exploded with the colour of red. Of course Kagami noticed the abrupt change of Aomine and smiled even more. His true colours were showing.

Slowly the atmosphere changed a bit, Aomine could tell. Somehow it was intense and he wasn't able to move or to say anything, afraid of ruining it.

"Say...Aomine." Kagami's voice was a bit raspier than usual. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

At this question, Aomine raised his head quickly, shocked about the question. Looking into his tutor's eyes he saw something that took his breath away but couldn't exactly tell what it was. A few seconds later he shook his head. Before he could think, he blurted out "Do you have one?"

His tutor put the back of hand on his chin, his eyes half-lidded and with a smile he, answered he didn't have one.

"I-I see..." Aomine mumbled shyly and went back to eat, this time a bit slower. The awkward silence was back and drove Aomine crazy but he didn't know what to say. The only thing he could do now was just eating the delicious meal in front of him. Kagami on the other hand, kept his eyes on Aomine, reading him like a book. He could tell how the other felt and it made him a bit smug.

However, his intention wasn't to make Aomine uncomfortable, quite the opposite. Since the moment they met, Kagami took a liking on Aomine and he felt he liked him more and more when they met in their lessons. It wouldn't take long before he fell in love with him. Which could cause some problems between them. The reason why they spent time together was for Aomine successfully pass the upcoming exams since it was actually his last year, so it was important to focus on this one. But Kagami was confident that Aomine could do it, looking back at his grades. If he continued to keep it up then there will be no problems in the future. Eventually, Kagami knew that if he messed up Aomine's feelings now and confused him, then the grades would drop and that was the least thing he wanted.

Re-adjusting his glasses, he continued eating and soon enough the both of them finished. Aomine helped him washing the dishes and cleaned a bit. Looking at the clock, it was getting late.

"Do you live far away from here?" Kagami asked.

"Huh? Oh... just a few kilometres but I'll take the train." His student answered quickly, looking everywhere but at Kagami.

At this behaviour, Kagami chuckled and said, "You know, I can drive you home."

That caught Aomine's attention and his eyes were on Kagami. "You have a car?" Kagami nodded. "Yeah, so? Come on, I'll drive you. Don't want to make your parents worrying much about you" At that statement he winked and made Aomine blush madly. Out of habit, he grabbed his glasses and cleaned them although they weren't dirty.

"Okay, uhm, thank you." Aomine thanked as he put his glasses back, his gaze on the floor. Good grief, why was he acting like a shy girl? He mustn't show the usual him. He would have at least make a joke about him but he couldn't come up with one. His mind wasn't focused and his heart beat fast since he entered that goddamn room. Maybe he should decline the offer and walk to home; clearing his mind and take some fresh air. Another part of him wanted to stay with Kagami as long as he could.

Kagami sensed that Aomine was struggling. He walked to him until he was just one feet away from him. Realizing how tall Aomine was, probably taller than him, had made him pout for a moment before he put his hand on his student's shoulder.

"Hey." The shoulder tensed when he called him. Unable to look at him again, Aomine looked at the very interesting wall. "Is something wrong? You seem to be very tense and unusually quiet. If you don't want me to drive you then tell me. I don't want to make you feel uneasy or anything and I noticed that recently you aren't that annoying anymore"

At that remark, a pout formed on the blue haired boy’s lips which made him unbearably adorable. "So, are there any problems? With the tutorials , or with life in general? Or..." Kagami's voice dropped lower. " Is there a problem with me?"

Aomine started to breath hard. Slowly, he returned his gaze on Kagami and noticed how close Kagami's face was. So close that they breathed the same air and their glasses actually touched each other.

Panic enveloped in Aomine and he didn't know what to do. Fortunately Kagami took a step away, giving him some space. Then he walked back to the kitchen, grabbed a glass and filled it with water. Walking back to Aomine, he handed it over.

"Here. Sit down for a bit, drink it and calm down." Kagami smiled. The kind of the smile which assured Aomine that everything was okay. "I'll go to my room and grab some stuff. Be back in a minute."

When Kagami was out of sight, Aomine let out a breath and sat down. Drinking the water, he realized that was what he needed.

Wow, how embarrassing. If Kagami stayed like this for another seconds Aomine would have probably kissed him out of panic. But he was thankful for Kagami and sure was lucky to have such an understanding tutor.

Taking another deep breath and letting it out, he slapped himself two times.

_Get your shit together, Daiki. Don't be such a pussy._

Starting to relax again, he leaned on the couch and oddly enough he felt a lot better, the tenseness all gone. Weird. Why was he suddenly so calm now? A moment before he had been panicking because of Kagami, now here he was, sitting on his couch as nothing of this happened. Oh well, there was the offer of Kagami to drive him back home. That would be a good chance to clear everything out.

\--

Good thing Kagami had a car because it started to storm. Once again a silence came over them but not that uncomfortable.

Aomine sighed and cleared his throat. "Hey." He started. "A-about what happened before...I..." He trailed of. Should he apologize? Or say that it was weird? Or just being honest and tell him how he felt about it? However, he didn't have the time to finish when Kagami cut in.

"Sorry." Aomine didn't expect an apology from that guy. It should be him for being such a pussy and panicking over nothing since Kagami only asked if something was wrong...only he got a bit too close, but still.

"Huh? Why?" "Why you ask?" A laughter bubbled in Kagami's throat. "Because I messed our evening pretty much up by making you very uneasy." His tone now got more serious. "Really I didn't mean to. You were particularly paralyzed when I...well 'invaded your space'."

A traffic light was red and Kagami slowed down. While waiting, he continued "I'm really sorry, Aomine. That was not cool and I hope I can make up by..." He pounded a while. "I don't know, is there anything you want?" Kagami faced Aomine who returned his gaze.

Few seconds later , Aomine grinned widely. "Maybe a day off or two? I mean I'm doing a good job right now so a little break would be the right thing. Besides we could play more one-on-ones and this time, I'm gonna kick your ass."

The redhead raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "Yeah right, as if I would do that. Come on, even though your grades are improving doesn't mean you can slack off. And who says you can kick my ass in basketball?"

"I did." Aomine smirked but it faded away after a while. The car started to move again when the traffic light turned green.

"About your question what was wrong with me..." The grip on the steering wheel tightened and Aomine saw that. He scratched the back of his head and gulped. "I...was nervous, you know?" He looked at the window and could see his house.

The car stopped once they arrived, however the blue haired teenager proceeded with his talk. Meanwhile his tutor looked at him and encouraged him to keep going.

"Gosh, what the hell is wrong with me? This is all your fault! Sometimes it drives me nuts when you look at me with those eyes and what pisses me more off is that I'll have this weird feeling in my chest when you smile at me and praise me when I did a good job! I can't stop thinking about you and I didn't know until I realized that I fucking fall for you and that's just not possible! I like big boobs and girls and I've only known you for a month now and and-"

He couldn't continue. Not when he felt something warm on his lips and a hand on his chin. A second later it dawned to him: Kagami was kissing him!

It felt oddly amazing. Those perfectly shaped lips were soft and he couldn't get enough of it. He slowly closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss.

To be honest, it was his first kiss and he surely didn't expect it to be with a guy. People would have thought he would be experienced when it came to kissing or sex judging from his looks and behavior, but that wasn't the case. He was just a perverted virgin who just wished to get the sweet taste of pleasure by having sex. For now he had just his right hand, the internet, the magazines and a package of tissues.

Nonetheless, he was glad the first kiss turned to be really good and he noticed that Kagami must have done it before. They angled their heads so they had better access to their mouths and soon enough the kiss turned unexpectedly more passionate: Kagami's hands grabbed Aomine's face to deepen the kiss while Aomine himself clenched on the redhead's shirt. They opened their mouths where tongues touched and tasted each other.

Feeling the need of air, both of them broke the kiss and panted harshly. The dark skinned boy felt a hand on his and turned to Kagami who smiled brightly.

Oh dear lord, did this whole thing actually happen?

The confession.

The kiss.

Holy shit.

Aomine Daiki just confessed to Kagami Taiga, his tutor.

Good thing that the lights were off so the blush on Aomine's cheeks wasn’t visible. He covered with his free hand his face and mumbled an "Idiot". Kagami squeezed his hand and replied cheekily "But you love that idiot." He gave him a quick peek on his student's cheek and whispered "I feel the same for you."

They locked their eyes on each other and then bursted out of laughter. But it was nice. The tenseness and worries were all gone now; what remained were relief, love and satisfaction.

"Man, and this whole time I was either pissed off or nervous. Thank you very much for the hard time, Kagami." Aomine calmed down but was still chuckling a bit.

"What? You could just let it all out and confess sooner, dumbass!" Kagami slapped lightly on Aomine's head who scowled at this action. He returned the favour by punching him on the shoulder. Yet their hands were still holding together, their faces inches away from each other.

"I think I should go now." Aomine breathed out, moving closer to Kagami. "Yeah, see you on Monday then." The two newfound lovers kissed one more time before Aomine left the car. With a content, shy smile on his face he entered his house, hearing the sound of the car engine fading away.

\--

The next 4 weeks went smoothly. Even though they started a relationship, they had to keep it to themselves. It would get very complicated if the teachers or the parents found out that they were going out. But that wasn't difficult to manage. Kagami still gave him tutor lessons and Aomine's grades were stable. Of course with two hot blooded personalities, a lot though in Aomine's case, it was a strange combination of hotblooded and shyness, they sometimes fight and even cancelled the lessons but most of the time Kagami gave in because really, they fight over small things and since he was the older one, he should act more like an adult.

Besides their lessons, they sometimes met on the weekends for either some one-on-one games, a date to Maji burger or just spend the time in Kagami's apartment. Of course Aomine's parents knew about his tutor and even got to know him one time. They approved they 'friendship' and were even okay when Aomine slept over him or arrived at home very late; if Kagami - a young, clever man with a sense of responsibility- was there then it was alright.

At Kagami's place they could kiss each other as much as they want. Sometimes when no one was around either Kagami or Aomine would take the initiative to kiss the other quickly on the mouth or just on the cheek. Some other times when the streets where empty they would hold hands until someone passed by. When Aomine was the first to do those little things, Kagami always had to give a push because embarrassment and his shy nature took over him. But those were parts of Aomine and Kagami loved them.

It was a Thursday afternoon and school seemed to be more empty than usual. Well it was the last week before holidays and some school clubs cancelled their meetings. Fair enough.

Then there was Aomine, with a scowl and pout on his face which showed that he was not happy. "Come on, Kagami. It's our last day, can't we do something different?"

 "What do you mean 'last day'? After holidays we will continue where we left off and over the holidays you'll get some nice exercises." Kagami stated, earning a groan from the younger boy. "No need to groan. I have a feeling that if you won't do anything you'll slack off."

He let his tongue out and continued reading his book while Aomine was occupied with his work sheets.

"This is so unfair." Aomine complained. "Life is unfair. You have to make the best of it." The teenager shot a dark glare on Kagami before he continued writing.

Time passed and Kagami sensed how disappointed Aomine was. He understood how he felt but he had no other choice however... he actually had other plans for today.

"I'll be back in a minute.” Aomine nodded, not glancing up and the redhead shook his head lightly. His lover sure acted as a kid sometimes but that's fine. This made him cute.

Kagami left the classroom and checked his surroundings which means other classrooms and the hallways. No one was around and the teacher’s room was on the first floor. Kagami and Aomine were on the second floor which was completely empty.

My luck, Kagami thought with a smirk and went back where he left off Aomine. He quietly locked the door without Aomine noticing and walked over to the teachers desk where he stood for some minutes, grabbing his book and covering half of his face so he still had a good look on his student.

Putting his book aside he moved over to Aomine with light steps, his eyes full with love... need and deep lust.

"Aomine..." His voice was deep and said man noticed something different in his voice so he glanced up to meet those lustful eyes. Dark blue eyes widened at seeing those whirlpool of wild emotions and followed every movement of the gorgeous man in front of him.

As always when they met for their lessons his clothes were elegant. Today was no exception; A red long-sleeved shirt with a deep red necktie and the waistcoat was black as well as his trousers and shoes.

The dark skinned teenager leaned on his chair and waited, those eyes still watching his lover who pushed his desk aside so nothing was on his way between him and Aomine. Taking two more steps, Kagami bent over and licked his lips, his hand loosening his necktie.

"You know.." He whispered into his ear with such a sultry, low voice, it made Aomine feeling something pleasant in his gut. "Today... we can stop now but-" He licked his earlobe. "How about I'll teach you about something more fun?"

Kagami put Aomine's hand on his crotch and the blue haired boy felt how warm and hard he actually was. He gasped at the familiar yet alien feeling. Heat rushed into his cheeks and he could tell that he was blushing madly.

"I'm feeling so horny right now. Think you can do something about this?" With this Kagami squeezed Aomine's hand in order to have a firm grip on his dick. It needed some friction, needed it badly and for Kagami, he always got what he wanted.

He proceeded by crawling over Aomine and sitting on his lap. To calm Aomine down who panted harshly and had no clue what he should do next, the redhead sealed his lips on his lover's and started to make out passionately. A hand grabbed silky, blue hair as they continued with the kiss and Kagami began to grind on his hips, both erections getting painfully harder. He put his lover's hands on his back to hug him and two shaking hands slipped under the white shirt to feel more of the heated skin. They roamed all over the body, feeling every inch of the hot flesh and moved lower where they groped Kagami's butt cheeks, but immediately moved higher again, afraid of going too far.

The redhead smirked into the kiss and broke it to take a short breath, licking off their connected saliva before he attacked Aomine's delicious throat.

While one hand of his pulled the blue haired boy’s gakuran off, the other one was busy to open the buttons of his waistcoat and shirt to reveal more of his sun kissed body. When his shirt was open, he encouraged Aomine to put his hands on his ass as he grabbed dark skinned hands and placed them on his lower part again. This time, they fondled gently those cheeks and Kagami couldn't help but moan a bit.

Biting his lip from preventing to moan as well, Aomine closed his eyes and let Kagami do the work for now as he continued kissing and biting his throat because wow, his tutor sure was very experienced with all those kisses and touches. One thing he was sure : He was going to enjoy this special lesson and gladly would he learn from Kagami.

Grabbing the hem of Aomine's t-shirt, Kagami successfully removed this piece of cloth and almost drooled when he saw his torso : Flawless dark skin, well built body, nice abs and no sign of fat. Eyes sparkled when they checked this perfect body and Kagami's hands were itching to touch it. Now when he thought of it: Even though they were dating , they never saw each other even half naked. Sure after a basketball match they usually showered at Kagami's place but each of them were already dressed. Kagami made a mental note to walk half naked more often in his apartment when Aomine is there just so he could tease him.

Anyway, Aomine felt a bit self-conscious with being watched carefully and asked "W-what are you taking so long? Not happy what you see or what?!"

Seeing a smile on his lover's face, he watched him as Kagami leaned onto him and kissed his ear. "Oh, I'm very happy what I see here. Seems the basketball club sure did a good thing to you. Now let's continue where we left off".

Somewhere Aomine could swear he heard in Kagami's tone a touch of impatience. Soon enough , Kagami stood up slowly as every started to unbuckle his belt and remove his pants as well as his underwear. The dark skinned male held his breath and his brain froze when he saw Kagami's naked lower body. That's where he noticed that the waistcoat was gone and the shirt white open to show his equal well build, if not more muscled chest and abs.

While taking in his body, blue eyes stopped at his penis which sure was hard and fully erect. They didn't do much and he already got this hard?!

"I told you I'm horny as hell. You think you can handle me?" Kagami whispered as he fully removed his pants and sat down again to kiss Aomine all over his face, throat and shoulders; bare chests touching each other which made Kagami's nipples erect. He made sure to grind harder on his lover's groin, needing to feel him more. Aomine on the other hand just sighed at the kisses and let it go

. Suddenly, a thought struck him. He looked at Kagami bewilderedly and wondered if he should ask such a stupid question. His mouth, however was faster. "W-with 'handle me', do you mean that you're going to take my ass?". At this question Kagami had halted and looked up before he bursted out of laughter.

Great, now Aomine made himself into a completely fool plus he was sure his face was now as red as a tomato. How embarrassing.

Seeing his student's red face, Kagami eventually calmed down but his wide smile didn't disappear. Really, how cute was Aomine actually? To make him feel at ease, Kagami gave a sweet and gentle kiss. When they parted away he said "You really are cute you know that? " A peck on his cheek and he watched his lover with intense love and lust. "You know... I actually am someone who loves the receiving." His voice instantly change from happy to lustful and sultry which made the younger male gulp audibly.

He stood up again only to kiss Aomine's torso, from his chest to his nipples where they got fondled and the blue haired male moaned at this action. Continuing by going lower, Kagami kissed the abs, dipping his tongue into the navel before he finally reached his crotch where he put his lips on it and nibbled on the fabric. Wide blue eyes watched at the man below them and Aomine put his hand on his mouth to muffle the noises which came from his mouth. The other hand gripped red hair, not sure to stop Kagami or to urge him to go further.

"Hey, what if someone comes in?" Aomine wondered.

"Don't worry, no one is on the floor and there are just very few people on the first floor. Besides I locked up the door, so no worries." Kagami answered while he started to open the zipper of Aomine's pants. He lowered them as well as his boxers when a very tall and thick erection sprang up and smacked him. Kagami took a good look on this dick in front of him and he was certain that he would love the upcoming sex. This dick was the one that could fulfill all his fantasies; stuffing him full and he licked his lips when he felt the heat in his gut grew hotter; the excitement stronger. Somewhere deep inside him, a place where Aomine had the right to reach it, clenched involuntarily.

He looked at his lover who averted his gaze. It was clear that he still was embarrassed as hell, so Kagami reassured him. He had given a kiss on the tip before breathing out "Hey, Aomine. Look at me."

Aomine breaths became shorter, eventually locking his gaze with the man underneath him and exploded: Those wild emotions - lust, desire, want and mostly love - swirled in Kagami's red orbs and his stomach made a jump at it. Those feelings were only for him and never had he felt so appreciated and loved than ever.

"There is nothing to worry about. Just forget everything and enjoy. You can trust me." With half-lidded eyes , Kagami smiled, his mouth pressed teasingly the cockhead and the slit, still not breaking the gaze with Aomine who was mesmerized by this erotic play. The whole picture was enough to make him come but Aomine needed to hold it, knowing there would come much more than this blowjob.

His tutor nipped and licked his length, down to the base where he sucked his balls. Each lick, kiss and suck brought small stings of pleasure and when Kagami reached to his tip, he began to swallow his entire sex. Like a challenge, he was determined to take him whole, savouring that delicious cock. He took him deeper and deeper until he successfully deep throated his lover who was by now a wreck: Aomine could only gasp and moan, trying to concentrate on something else or he would come fast. He let all the noises out, his other hand joined the other and didn't let go of Kagami's head.

At the thought of making Aomine feel good, Kagami was proud of himself. To continue to pleasure him more, Kagami pushed his mouth down further. His head started to bob up and down, tasting the hot flesh and anticipate the hard cock in his wet cavern. While he sucked off Aomine, a hand massaged his balls, squeezing them gently. Moving back, his tongue slicking along his length to the balls where they licked them and his mouth swallowed one, sucking them gently. Removing it with a pop, he went back to the tip and engulfed the thick cock once again, giving himself the time and enjoy the taste of it. Hearing those sweet moans, he hummed in approval and slowly released from the erection and gave a last kiss before he got his feet and glanced over to Aomine.

Shit. That was a sight to see: His face was marked with pleasure and wantonness, a thin line of saliva running down from the corner of his mouth; his eyes full of lust and desire and his cheeks were flushed. Sweat was present on his upper body and Kagami had to bite his lip when a small droplet halted on his dark nipple. The cock, still fully erect , was glistening with precum and saliva and twitched from time to time. Aomine breathed hard, his wide chest rose and fell rapidly. Kagami gulped and his body shivered in anticipation. It needed to be filled. Needed to be joined with that perfect creature in front of him. Not only to fulfill his desire but also to show him his love.

In the past, Kagami's relationships didn't last long because he knew they weren't the right ones. But with Aomine in front of him who looked so ravenous right now Kagami had a feeling that he no longer need to search for the ideal person, since he was here.

Taking two steps back, he quickly searched in his bag for the lube. Once discovering the bottle, he tossed it over to Aomine and walked back to him , sitting on his lap again. Their bare cocks slightly brushed each other and at this sensation, both of them groaned lowly. Kagami had eyed Aomine as he licked his lips before placing a sinful smile on his lips. Returning his gaze, Aomine slowly put his hands on Kagami's nude butt cheeks again, one still holding the bottle with lube. Leaning over, Kagami pulled him into another mind blowing kiss,tongues battling with each other and exploring the moist cavern. Soon enough Aomine's length slid between his ass, stretching them a bit wider where they barely touched his twitching entrance. A low growl was ripped from Kagami at this feeling and separated their lips.

"I assume you never had sex before, right?" A slow nod came as answer and Kagami couldn't help but smile. Their foreheads touched each other and their faces where so close that their glasses bumped again each other.

"Then let me show you how it's done." Kagami grabbed Aomine's hand with the bottle and took it from him to pour some onto his fingers. He guided them to his entrance where they slowly stroked it. The redhead let out a small whimper at the contact, removing his hand from Aomine's to hug him around his shoulders. He whispered "Take it slow. Push in one and then another when I tell you okay?"

"Y-yeah." That voice, dripping with raw lust and hunger instantly gave a spark into Kagami's groin. Damn, did anyone told him how sexy his voice actually sounded? Either way, Aomine continued with the stroke until he slowly dipped one, long finger in his lover's ass. At the intrusion, Kagami tensed a bit. It has been a while since the last time he got laid but that was unimportant. He hummed at the foreign object inside him and wiggled his hips a bit, raising them a bit higher. A dark hand clawed his ass-cheek and gripped it tightly while the other worked on the insides. Aomine was amazed at how hot and tight Kagami was, even when he only put one finger in. Slowly he moved his finger a bit, removing it a bit just to push it back into the hot , moist flesh. When the man above him relaxed a bit and told him to push another one, Aomine took all of his courage and added a second a finger.

Hurt. The sting made Kagami breaths shorter and he closed his eyes tightly, snuggling into the crook of Aomine's neck. As an apology, Aomine gave light kisses on Kagami's exposed neck and collarbone to make him feel more at ease. Seconds later, he told Aomine to get on with and he obliged his order. Two fingers sliding in and out of his ass, he started to experiment by scissoring them. At this action Kagami laughed breathlessly.

"You think you can find it?"

Aomine had no clue what he was talking about. "Find what?" Another laugh came and the dark skinned male was sure he made himself into an idiot again.

Kagami moved from his neck back to face him and licking the drool from his chin. "Find my favourite spot. If you can get a finger on it, I'll go crazy, you know?" There was a tone of challenge which Aomine accepted gladly. It was his turn to smirk... or at least try since he didn't want to act like an fool. So he moved his fingers, twisting them a bit and started with the search of that spot. He bumped then into something which made Kagami's eyes widen and scream in pleasure.

"Oh god, yes! Yeeess! There, Aomine! Do it again!" He rotated his hips to get that amazing feeling back. Startled by his scream, Aomine hesitated a bit but proceeded with what he was doing. Searching and finding that spot again, he began to push it with more speed.

Kagami came undone. He thrashed, moaned loudly and screamed. Tremors of pleasure crashed into his system, making his body writhe and he couldn't get enough of it. White sparks exploded in his eyes.

"More! Fucking more!" His head flew back , gripping tightly on the shoulders of the man underneath him and buried himself on those long, slim fingers. Abusing his prostate made him drunk with pleasure and gone bold. However he didn't want to come with those fingers. Kagami wanted, needed the feeling of thick flesh penetrating deep inside him to his core. He stopped moving and ordered Aomine to halt. Feeling that those fingers left his ass empty, Kagami groaned a bit but he had to calm down. Noticing that the both of them were on the edge of pure ecstasy, he decided to go slow again. He smiled a bit a the thought of tormenting Aomine and himself but he wanted to last it longer.

Knowing that it was Aomine's first time, a feeling of pride developed in Kagami and he made sure to blow his student's mind. The dark, thick, long cock of Aomine stood up proudly as ever, aching to have some kind of friction. The redhead turned over his shoulder to take a good look on it again and his body shivered at the thought of being stuffed by this enourmous dick. Facing Aomine again, their lips connected lightly , tasting each other for now.

During the kiss Kagami took the bottle from the desk next to them and smeared the cold liquid on his lover's erection. At the cold feeling, Aomine hissed a bit but soon a hand wrapped his cock and pumped it slowly a few times. When the pumping stopped, he glanced over to Kagami who also stopped the kiss. They younger boy knew that he was lucky to have some so sinfully handsome as Kagami. His boyfriend took his dark-skinned hands and placed them over his chest where the touched those sensitive nipples. Kagami panted harshly when those hands tugged those small discs and hugged Aomine's head while he moved his hips ups and down to stroke his erection. Aomine let his tongue out to ravish the nipples. He licked them teasingly; sucking them into his mouth while his hands roamed his chest. They moved lower again where they tugged Kagami's length and then over to his ass and grabbing those soft bums.

Enough. This foreplay was to much. The desire in each of their bodies reached at the peak and needed to be connected in the most intimate way. The two of them paused and neither of them moved. Only their eyes were connected, savouring this moment and the emotions flowing wildly in their eyes. Both knew what came next and a shiver went down in Aomine's spine.

He was nervous. Nervous that he would mess everything up. Nervous that he would not be able not please Kagami. Nervous that he sucked so much, Kagami would toss him away for not being good enough.

"Hey, stop thinking so much." It seemed Kagami sensed his uncertainty. "I will make you feel good and I know that you'll make me feel good too. Everyone has their first times."

"S-so you're familiar with this?" Aomine's voice sounded raspy, thick with lust. At this question, a small smile appeared on his face as he kissed his forehead.

"Yes, but I can tell that so far being with you feels the best." And it was the truth. In the past, when he had slept with his ex-lovers he noticed every time that something was missing back then. The man before him was that missing piece of his life. That statement made Aomine very happy and he couldn't get rid of his stupid smile that made him more gorgeous and beautiful than he already was; Kagami amazed by that expression felt his heart melt at that smile.

Another thought appeared in Aomine's mind."Wait, what about condoms?"

Ah, of course. Actually an important tool but Kagami shook his head. "I love bareback. Unless you have something I have to worry about we're cool... or do you want to use it?" The redhead knew that this question would came up and Aomine had all rights to ask about it. The reason why Kagami didn't want to use the condom was... because the feeling being filled by the hot seed aroused him to no end and it turned into one of his biggest kinks. Guilt started to spread through him though. How could he not think about it? This was Aomine's first time. From there on they could go at it like bunnies. It wasn't like it would be their last time.

 _Guess I'm really impatient_ , Kagami thought and was about to stand up to bring the condom but Aomine's grip didn't losen; holding him even tighter.

"No... no I don't. I trust you." His voice was even and Kagami could feel the small gained self-confidence that oozed from it. Relief swept through him and he sighed.

"Good. Now, let's get on with it. Hope the chair will survive it." The redhead snickered. Raising his hips and hovering it over the thick cock, Kagami slowly impaled himself, feeling his entrance stretched widely. Small gasps came from his mouth as he tried to accommodate the length inside him.

Gosh, how much he missed that feeling being full. But he needed that movement. To take him deeper. To swallow his whole, delicious dick and tasting the sweet burn and pleasure from it. He didn't stop from moving further down until he felt his hard balls pressing against the thighs. Both lovers took deep breaths, welcoming the sensation. For Aomine, this feeling was definitely new. New and already could he get used to it. His erection wrapped by moist, tight flesh, sometimes twitching and squeezing him more, felt it could explode any moment. Hot burning in Aomine's gut immensely got stronger, however he tried to resist to give in into the pleasure land a little longer. If he would reach it, then with Kagami.

"You alright?" Concern painted in Kagami's expression as the two men stilled to adjust each other.

"Y-yeah...just-just give me a minute. And shouldn't you be more worried about yourself?" Aomine's voice was slightly broken but still gave a breathless chuckle.

Laughing a bit with him , Kagami replied " Don't worry. It will feel amazing soon. Let's just forget everything for a moment and enjoy our little lesson, shall we?"

Giving a small nod, Aomine calmed a bit down and tested the waters by rolling his hips. Turned out to be a bit difficult when he was in this restricted position. A slight rush of pain flew in his body and he realized Kagami's grip on his shoulders where so tight that he scratched him a bit. With a tight, restrained voice Kagami spoke in a sultry way, "Let me do the work for now. And sorry about that, but there might come more."

And with that he raised his hips until the tip only was inside and slammed back home. A shout came out as the feeling of being full returned and with a slow rhythm, both lovers started their love making. Kagami however knew that there would come much more than this sweet, repetitive motion. His body tightened at that thought and Aomine groaned as a response. Eyes stared at the ceiling as Kagami flew his head back once again, his body arching when his prostate was hit by the hot flesh inside him. Good. The sweet and delicious taste of pleasure and pain would increase when he started to move harder and faster. The redhead was able now to lose his mind by now fucking both of them senselessly. Shifting his angle, Kagami used his feet on the ground to move faster while one hand of Aomine gripped his shirt tightly and the other one was still on his ass. Another hit on his prostate and Aomine watched his tutor going wild. As he swallowed him down to the root, Kagami let out a long moan at the feeling of immense pleasure.

"God! Yes! Yes! More, Aomine! Fuck me more!" Reason started to leave him as he slammed back into his lover's cock. Wanton was his expression as he sometimes rolled his eyes back when small bombs of pleasure exploded in his system; saliva came from both corners of his mouth and his face flushed. He didn't care how he looked like though. Aomine gritted his teeth and watched his lewd, perverted lover with half-lidded eyes and the image turned him very on, making him drool as well.

Hot. Very hot. The whole room. Pleasure wracked their bodies as they lost any connection to the outside world and entered another, self-created one which only contained the two of them. Feeling only each other and surfing on the waves of ecstasy. And they still hadn't had enough of it. Pleasure also made Aomine going bold as he moaned at the hot and wet feeling around his cock. Both still needed more and he urged Kagami to kiss him passionately. And he gladly obeyed.

Crashing their mouths together, they savoured their taste as the two bodies were joined in the most intimate way. Kagami's ass clenched crazily around him, forcing Aomine's moans to get louder but were swallowed by Kagami. Their sex was really intense. Neither of them could hold it much longer. Kagami continued to ride Aomine with wild abandon, leaving bruises on his bare back when his nails racked into him. Aomine also didn't remain still, thrusting up into the hot flesh as Kagami engulfed his entire length. Both of his hands clawed his ass cheeks again, taking in at the knowledge to leave some red marks on them but he didn't care. What he cared about now was the fire inside him that grew hotter and hotter which would erupt any moment.

"Don't you dare to fucking stop! Give it to me harder, Aomine! Oh god, yes like that! Fuck me! Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!" As bold as ever, Kagami chanted dirty nothings as his pleasure button got continuously abused when the hot cock punched into him.

"K-kagami! Oh shit, yes! Ah!" The fire started to spread from the inside. Grinding his teeth, Aomine thrusted and thrusted, losing his rhythm as well as Kagami and orgasm crushed into them.

"Cumming! I'm cumming! I'm fucking cumming!" Kagami lost any modesty and shame as he screamed and ecstasy washed all over him; rocking his body with high speed up and down, hard.

"Me, too! Kagami! Me too- Ahh!" Not able to form any words, Aomine gasped and let out a voiceless scream.

"Inside! Cum inside me, Aomine! Aomine!" Chanting his lover's name, Kagami still came and everything went white; his ass clenched uncontrollably around Aomine and his own cock spurted ribbons of seed on both of their stomachs. His body quivered and shook as the force of his orgasm started to subdue and he hugged Aomine tightly. Warm liquid filled him and he shuddered from being cummed inside. Leaving Kagami's butt to put his arms around his back, Aomine panted harshly. He rested his hand against the Kagami's neck and enjoyed the afterglow. Both bodies were twitching from their post-orgasm but that was okay. Since it felt unbe-fucking-lievable. Never had they felt such an amazing sensation. Never had they thought that the sex would be this mind-blowing.

Letting out a satisfied sigh, Kagami shifted his head to watch Aomine; his face and upper body plastered with sweat and a visible colour of red painted his cheeks. Well, the same went for Kagami; his entire being full with sweat. Five minutes later Kagami broke the silence. "So?" Shit. His voice was still slightly broken from their orgasm. He cleared his throated and continued with his question. "How was it?"

Aomine returned his gaze and grinned. "How it was? Kagami, that was the best orgasm I ever had. I knew it sex with you was much better than masturbating thinking about-" He froze. Happiness, excitement and satisfaction swirled in Aomine like a tornado and his mouth worked the same way until he realized what he just said.

 _Ah, there we go with my embarrassment_ , he thought.

Amused by his reaction, Kagami laughed. No matter what happened, Aomine was Aomine and he was glad for that. Giving a smootch on his cheek he smiled widely. "Me too! Besides you're the first one who made me actually cum only from my ass." At that remark, he winked at Aomine who was blushing madly and stayed silent.

"Sorry though." Aomine blinked at him. "For what?"

"Well, instead of doing it in a bed, we fucked in your classroom. Not a way to have your first time like that." As the blue haired male saw the uneasiness in Kagami's eyes, he gave a kiss on his cheek.

"D-don't worry about it. It felt really good after all." With that he cuddle against his lover, not daring to look at him.

"Yeah?" Relief washed over him. Thank goodness. The urge to kiss Aomine came back and he gave in to it. Sweet, soft kisses were the only thing they needed now.

After breaking the kiss, Kagami slowly stood up. "Okay, let's stop for today and clean our mess up before we go. Wanna come to my place? We could shower there and… well." A sinful smirk appeared on his face again. "Maybe I'll give you an extra lesson about today." This sounded very tempting.

Damn it. After getting a very good taste of the sweet pleasure, Aomine yearned for more and nodded in agreement. When he was about to stand up, all of the sudden Kagami pushed him against his chair again. What the hell came now?

Not saying one word, Kagami's smile was dark and moved over to the desk in front of Aomine where he sat on it, his feet on the surface and spread his thighs to let Aomine see this view. It was dirty. Dirty and yet so arousing, Aomine gasped and unconsciously licked his lips. He could see the sweat and cum on Kagami's abs, chest, penis and most of all the cum which slowly dribbled from his ass.

Kagami loved the feeling of the cum coming out from his insides. He whimpered a bit and slid his fingers from his chest to his abs where he scooped some of his cum and leaned over to Aomine, smearing the liquid on his lips and finally put two fingers in his mouth. Surprised by the action, Aomine moaned quietly and sucked on the cum-coated fingers. The fact that it was Kagami's made him anticipate the bitter taste and released from his fingers as he licked his lips to have more of it. Taking back his fingers, Kagami's hand wandered lower until it reached his puckered, wet entrance and plunged in two of his fingers. As he moved them down a bit, he breathed out loudly and removed his fingers which were coated with Aomine's seeds. While taking the digits into his mouth and humming in approval, Kagami hold his gaze on Aomine and never broke it. When finished, he raised his foot and poked it on his lover's groin which began to erect again.

"Hey, even though I wanna go for another round, too, I think it's the best to wait until we arrive at home, okay?" Aomine nodded for the utmost time again and smacked Kagami's foot away when he hid his penis from him. Snickering, Kagami gave his hand to Aomine who accepted him. With rubbery legs they cleaned up their mess and at last wore their clothes again. Leaving the school , Aomine glanced sometimes over to Kagami then back to his path in front of him. Kagami sensed the piercing eyes.

"What's wrong?" With uncertainty in his eyes, Aomine looked everything but at Kagami.

"You know, we're together for a month now."

"Yes, we are." Kagami smiled.

"This is my first relationship with someone and for me it's actually serious. I never felt something like this before but I don't know..." Aomine stopped walking. Kagami noticed his strange behaviour and took a few steps until he was only a few centimeters away. Aomine eyed him and saw the love for him, giving his younger over time to think. "It's... I don't know I've known you for almost two month and after the first three weeks, I'm together with you. Not only that, but a few minutes ago we had sex. I was wondering... Aren't we rushing a bit?" At the end of his sentence his voice got quieter but Kagami got that. Aomine waited for an answer but what came as a response was unexpected.

Kagami hugged him.

 "Sorry, I'm pushing to much on you, aren't I?" What? Why an apology, again? He was just simply asking. He didn't mean for him to say sorry.

"W-what are you talking about? Don't apologize, idiot! I just want to know -."

"Some relationships are progressing faster, others slower, I guess." Kagami moved back, holding Aomine's shoulders gently. "Honestly, I don't know. If you think, we're rushing, we can give each other a little break. That doesn't mean that I'll cancel the lessons though." He joked.

"No, I-" Aomine halted before he replied with firm voice. "I'm okay with it as long as it's you. I want this, too." Seconds ago he was confident, now he blushed again when those words escaped from his mouth. Giving another kiss on the forehead of the day, Kagami sighed in relief.

"Me too. I'm glad you put up with me. Now let's go home." No one was around so Kagami intertwined their fingers as they walked again. A "yes" came as an answer when Aomine let himself guided to Kagami's house. In the evening they underwent with Kagami's extra lesson and Kagami had to say, for someone who was shy yet hotblooded at the same time, Aomine was a good guy. He knew he could trust him and after their third round Kagami left a mark on his collarbone, indicating that Aomine was his.

\--

Two weeks until graduation and Aomine felt pure bliss after being with his boyfriend for four months. Thanks to Kagami, his grades were so good that he might even go to the same university as Kagami. But he wasn't sure if he really would like to do that, since he was unsure of his future. However his lover reassured him that it was okay to be clueless. The future held a lot of things for him and Aomine was still young so he should use his time to try various things out before deciding what he liked the best. When he told him that, Aomine couldn't help but think how cool Kagami actually was. How did he manage to have such an awesome boyfriend?

"Dai-chan, you're making a weird face." His childhood friend, Momoi, looked at him skeptically while she ate her lunch.

"Wha-? A sorry, just got carried away."

"If you say so." Both friends chatted about what they want to do, a bit about basketball and of course Kagami. "You should be glad that Kagamin was there for you. Who knows how you would end up if he wasn't there?" Momoi spoke with full cheeks. No wonder though. Both are eating Kagami's self made bento. After being two and a half months being together, Aomine introduced Kagami to Momoi and they instantly became friends. She and Kuroko, a very good friend of Kagami, were the only ones who knew about their relationship.

"Don't make me think about it." Aomine barked. "I would totally-!"

"Excuse us?" A small voice interrupted their discussion and there stood two girls from his class.

"Can we help you?" Momoi asked.

"Ah, well we just wanted to ask Aomine something." A short, black-haired girl replied.

"Me? What do you want?" Aomine was surprised. Those two girls had nothing to do with him even though they were his classmates. "We want to know about this guy who is always with you in the afternoons. You know that tall guy red-black hair." The other girl with brown hair eagerly questioned him. "Who is he?"

It took a few seconds for Aomine to realize that they meant Kagami. "Ah, Kagami Taiga. He is...just my tutor."

"Wow, a tutor? Wish he could tutor us, too" They giggled and Aomine felt a tingle of jealousy in his mind.

"But is he really just your tutor? The other we saw you with him playing basketball." Aomine felt he just got a small heart attack. Oh god, they were seen?! Hopefully it was just basketball otherwise he and Kagami were screwed. "Ah… well we became friends over the time." As he answered their question, he scratched the back of his head.

"Oh, I see! Ahh, he looks so hot and handsome. Bet his body is well built." The black haired girl daydreamed. "Just think about it if he would push us against the wall and... doing some dirty things to us!" Both girls screamed at the image. Aomine shook his head, knowing that that would not happen.

"Do you think Kagami is the wild type, Aomine?" Another question flew in the room. "Or is he more the gentle one?" Aomine looked at the black haired girl then to the brunette. He crossed his arms, closing his eyes and recalled his memories.

There was one time when they tried to use sex toys. He remembered using the anal-breads on Kagami and when they were completely in, Aomine removed them in one strong pull. Kagami trashed and moaned in wantonness and pushed the other on the bed, hovered over Aomine and whispered in a dangerous tone. "Your dick is after all the best. Let me fuck myself on it so hard until I can fell it in my throat.". After riding him wildly that night, they literally couldn't walk for a day.

Another time, Kagami sucked Aomine off. In daylight. Outside. On the bench of the basketball court. Aomine was sure he would die if somebody came but Kagami told him that at that time nobody would come plus the court was a secret place (they used another one). Kagami swirled his tongue on his tips and wrapped his mouth on it. He started sinking down, moaning and bobbed his head up and down, eager to take him whole. Just a few minutes later Aomine came hard in his mouth and the redhead seriously swallowed every drop. When they finished Kagami urged him to go home with him, where Aomine gave his first blow-and rimming job. He remembered how much Kagami spoke dirty. "God yes, baby, give me that tongue and lick it all over my fucking ass and dick. Come on, Aomine , make me cum!" Or something like these lines were spoken to him.

Digging more and more memories of their time and sex life, Aomine realized how sex-craved Kagami was. The more he remembered, the redder his face became as dirty images of their lovemaking appeared on his mind. Hidding his face with his hands, Aomine exploded as he thought back then, when he himself acted lewdly, too.

"Aomine?"

"Hey, Momoi did we say something wrong?" The pinkhaired girl continued happily with the delicious food and gulped it down.

"Oh, nothing he is just digging into his memories that's all. Probably something embarrassing, but better not asking him about it." She knew what he was thinking. It amused her to no end how his childhood friend got that flustered.

 _When I see Kagamin next time, I'll tell him about this_ , she grinned to herself as she took another bite while the two girls going back with a confused look. They never would know about their relationship but that was fine. It would disturb their peace and Aomine certainly felt embarrassed. However he had a great and pervert lover who would support him through everything.

FIN


End file.
